


Interruptions

by orphan_account



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Bottom Megatron, Coitus Interruptus, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Valve Play (Transformers)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 06:37:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21351868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Megatron and Soundwave get it on. Unfortunately, Bumblebee is in the room and they don't know it.
Relationships: Megatron/Soundwave
Comments: 1
Kudos: 63





	Interruptions

Bumblebee’s spark jumped in terror when a shelf nearly toppled over. He grabbed it just in time, pushing it against the wall. Damn. He was getting too jittery. But, he needed to continue. There had to be something going on in here. Some type of clue. 

He’d noticed Megatron and Soundwave coming out of this room a few days ago and got suspicious. Especially with the way Soundwave hurried upstairs like he didn’t want to be seen. Bumblebee reported it to Orion, who asked him to scout it out when it was safe. It was just an old trophy room for past gladiators, which was odd. There was nothing important to the Ascenticons here. Just a dusty, unused junk storage with relics of a time swept away. 

Bumblebee had scoured every nook and cranny and came up with nothing. He was about to leave when the door slid open. For a klik, he was frozen in fear, too stunned to move, but as soon as he got his wits back, he dove under a table and rolled behind some crates under there. 

He heard rustling and something clanging against the wall. 

“Mmm, Soundwave,” a voice said, breathless. It took Bumblebee a moment to realize it was Megatron. Had he finally found something worth reporting back to Orion about?

There was more shuffling, followed by the unmistakable sound of an interface panel sliding aside. Oh, Primus. This was about to get awkward. Bumblebee shifted uncomfortably when he heard wet sounds accompanied by Megatron’s stifled moans. His curiosity got the better of him and he crawled along the floor until he found a better spot to watch from, cautiously pushing aside one of the crates just a little bit and looking out across the room. 

He saw Megatron sitting on top of a table, legs spread as Soundwave buried his digits into his valve over and over at a brutal pace. Megatron twitched, wrapping a strong leg around Soundwave’s waist as he looked at his fellow senator with a delirious, lust-ridden gaze. Soundwave firmly rubbed his thumb over Megatron’s anterior node, immediately sending the Ascenticon leader into a powerful overload. Megatron froze, intake open as the pleasure coursed through him. His legs trembled as Soundwave kept pumping his digits into the dripping, clenching valve. Bumblebee couldn’t tear his eyes away.

“Soundwave, please…more,” Megatron whined. “Frag me. I want your spike.”

“I believe we must be at the senate building in less than one joor. Security around the city will slow transport,” Soundwave said.

“I don’t care about that now. Please, I need you.”

“As you command, Megatron.” 

Soundwave popped his panel open, letting his thick spike loose. He didn’t waste much time before impaling Megatron in one thrust, clamping a servo over his leader’s intake to muffle his shriek of pleasure. 

Megatron was moaning and shouting out muffled phrases of approval beneath Soundwave’s servo as Soundwave plowed into him. Megatron’s other leg slipped off the edge of the table and wrapped around Soundwave’s waist. To Bumblebee’s amazement, Soundwave picked him up all the way, relying entirely on his physical strength as he bounced Megatron on his spike. Megatron bit his lip and shuttered his optics, trying to quiet his groans. 

“Soundwave,” Megatron gasped, cupping the other mech’s helm and kissing his visor as he was fragged. 

Lubricant splashed from Megatron’s valve, running down Soundwave’s legs and making a mess. 

“Oh, Primus,” Megatron moaned loudly, grabbing onto Soundwave’s head and pulling him close. “I’m—I’m going to overload. Yes, right there…keep going. I..."

Megatron writhed during his second overload just as the door to the trophy room slid open and Elita-1 walked in. 

She cried out in shock, nearly tripping over her own pedes as she stepped back. 

“Umm…sorry, Senator Megatron,” she said once she regained her composure, averting her gaze as Megatron quickly disentangled himself from Soundwave and closed his panel, lubricant and transfluid dripping down his thighs. “I was looking for Bumblebee.”

Bumblebee’s spark was about to explode in fear. As embarrassing as the entire situation was, Megatron wasn’t a mech to mess with. He debated whether to jump out there and help her, but that would probably cause more problems. He watched and waited.

There was a tense moment of silence....then Megatron ran out the door.


End file.
